To be strong
by MarquelMarie
Summary: Sirius escapes azkaban and wakes up in the home of callisto marks and her niece Claire my very first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**To be strong**

Summary; Sirius escapes azkaban and wakes up in the home of callisto marks and her niece Claire

Chapter 1: walk of remembrance

"I hate rain!" Callisto moaned as she stepped onto the front porch of her small cottage.

"Then don't go outside." Claire suggested rather bluntly from the couch where she was reading the latest edition of the daily prophet.

"Claire you know I have to take a walk every evening to get fresh air " Callisto mumbled "remember the last time I didn't, I went nuts!"

"In that case go, but I'm not taking care of you if you get a cold" Claire said waving dismissively to her aunt.

Callisto Marks always marveled at the relationship she shared with her niece.

Claire lived with Callisto since her parents were killed by voldemort 14 years ago, only 3 hours after Claire was born. Her mother Cassandra Marks was Callisto's twin sister they looked alike in every way both had long brown hair that reached to their elbows they both had identical chocolate brown eyes and both were fair complected they were both very close until Cassandra married William Petra, that's when trouble started Cassandra stopped talking to callisto all together. But then Cassandra announced that she was pregnant and communication between the two resumed but it was never the same Cassandra always seemed like she was hiding something a dark secret that she shared with her husband. Then Claire was born on December 11 and when callisto went to see her new born niece she sensed that something was wrong Cassandra wanted a moment alone with her husband so she asked her sister to take her daughter and go into the room adjacent. Next thing Callisto knew there was a bright flash of green light and then the sound of screaming. Callisto didn't go see what happened she knew what happened; her sister, her best friend and the mother of the child she held in her arms was dead. About a month after that terrible December day Callisto couldn't take it any longer, she cut her hair so it was no longer than her chin then she dyed the ends a dark cerulean blue and to top it all off she purchased muggle contacts that made her once chocolate brown eyes appear the same beautifully dark cerulean blue as the tips if her hair. After 14 years Callisto still sported her dark blue hair and eyes though she did leave her hair grow to about shoulder length to hide the star tattoo that she had recently gotten she didn't want Claire getting any ideas.

The freezing air hit Callisto like a brick wall nearly knocking her to the ground

She got up and headed in the direction of her favorite trail that lead into the forest that neighbored her tiny cottage home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: shocking discoveries

The forest was dark and impossibly dark.

"Damn!" Callisto cursed as she tripped over a root for the eighth time at least she thought it was a root. When she reached down and felt what shed tripped over she touched what felt like the skinniest dog shed ever seen. Without a second thought Callisto whipped out her wand and started levitating the dog back in the direction of the tiny cottage. Once Callisto came into view of the cottage Claire was already outside running to help her aunt with the sickly animal that she was levitating toward their home.

"Wow, he looks really thin!" Claire stated stunned by the looks of the mound of fur that now took up what little free space there was in the small living room.

"Do we have any milk Claire?" Callisto asked while rummaging though the fridge in the small cottage kitchen.

"I think so, why do you need milk?" Claire asked not even looking up from the deathly thin animal in front of her.

"Ah here we are." Callisto exclaimed holding up a half empty carton of milk and completely ignoring Claire's question.

Callisto then took out a couple pieces of bread and proceeded to pour milk in to a small saucer then added broken up pieces of bread to it.

"Here we go." Callisto whispered settling down next to the dog and placing its thin head on her lap it was then that Callisto saw the dogs cool gray eyes. _These eyes are human_ she thought staring into the sad human eyes that were looking at her from in a dog's skull _that's crazy _she told herself _this is a dog a thin sad malnourished dog. _Ignoring the dog's very human eyes Callisto started to place pieces of soggy bread into the dogs mouth the relieve in the dog's eyes was overwhelming. He whined every time he finished a chunk of soggy bread wanting more.

"No more tonight." Callisto declared to the whining creature in her lap "don't want to give you too much food at one time considering how thin you are it might cause your body some sort of shock." Callisto whispered to the dog that after hearing this stopped whining and just stared at her. As if asking _what's next?_

"Claire will you help me with the fold out couch?" Callisto asked

"Yeah" Claire said grabbing one end of the pull out couch while Callisto grabbed the other both of them got the pull out couch ready and Callisto picked up the dog and set him gently on a mound of blankets on one side of the pull out couch Callisto then proceeded to settle down next to the dog

"G'night Claire." Callisto called while placing a protective hand on the dog's side even though she was expecting it she still cringed as she felt the dog's protruding ribs that stuck out farther than they should

"G'night dog." Callisto whispered to the already sleeping creature then before she knew it she was dead asleep. Callisto awoke to a sudden movement beside her she looked over to where the dog should be and instead of seeing a thin dog she saw an equally thin man the man was still asleep and was muttering things she couldn't hear without a second thought callisto whipped out her wand cast a silencing charm on the hallway door then she turned her attention to the man he looked so thin that if he had a muggle weapon like a gun or a knife he would be to tired to use if he had a wand then she at least had the element of surprise

"Get up!" Callisto barked giving the man a shove he woke with a start and his moth opened but instead of a scream all that came out was a hoarse rasping noise.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she asked in a cold voice brandishing her wand to show that she meant business.

"I…I'm…I'm Sirius black." The man stammered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the telling of the tale

"Well Sirius black" she snarled, "what are you doing in my home?"

"I didnt really have a choice seeing as I was unconscious when you originally brought me into to your lovely home." He said with the ghost of a grin pulling at his thin lips. It was then that Callisto saw his eyes the cool gray eyes that not that long ago were looking at her from a dog's body.

"You're the dog?" she asked in a shaky voice "How?" she demanded harsh once again.

"It's a very long story" he sighed "it all started with a werewolf." Sirius began

Sirius then proceeded to tell Callisto about the marauders and their adventures at hogwarts

"Oh, now I remember you were always with James Potter, Remus Lupin and who was the other one the short plump one?" Callisto piped in

"Peter Pettigrew" Sirius growled

"Yes that's him" Callisto mumbled ignoring the manner in which Sirius had said the name "I was a first year when you were in your seventh" she said. Sirius nodded his head and continued with his story telling her about how James, Peter and Sirius had all become animagi so that they could stay with remus as he transformed; James a stag, peter a rat and Sirius a dog. He told her about how James married lily and about their son his godson Harry.

"James naturally wanted me to be the secret keeper. But I told him to use Peter no one would have suspected Peter to be the secret keeper they all would have thought it was me including Voldemort" he sighed his face turning dark and his body shivered involuntarily at the memory. Callisto placed a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. He turned his face so that he was no longer looking at her but was staring into his folded hands.

"On the night of October 31 I went to check up on peter to make sure he was alright. I arrived at where he was staying and saw that he wasn't there something wasn't right it looked like there had been no struggle." His head was now in his hands between sobs he spoke

"I immediately went to Godric's hollow and as soon as I got there I saw it the house was destroyed James and lily were dead Hagrid had Harry in his arms saying that he had strict orders from dumblore to take Harry to his aunt's house."

He brought his head up to look at her tears streaked down his face

"After that I set out to find that little rat and give him what he deserved." Sirius snarled "I found him in a busy muggle street I confronted him wand drawn he screamed that I had betrayed James and lily then the little rat cut off his own finger, using the wand he had hidden behind his back to blast the whole street to pieces then he transformed into a rat and disappeared into the sewer with all the other rats, I was hauled to azkaban for life, for something I didnt do. I wont deny that it was my fault James and lily died " with that he broke down into terrible ragged sobs callisto held him till the tears stopped and his breathing was normal

"I believe you," she whispered into his ear at that he smiled it was a broken smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Alright you need to go take a shower I'll try and find something other than those awful looking things some may call clothes, for you to wear. Ill go explain things to Claire so she doesn't wake up come into the living room and see a complete stranger sleeping on the pullout couch. After that I'll make you something to eat, alright?" she said with a cheery smile.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to do all of this, I mean believing me and feeding me and everything." Sirius said over come with gratitude.

"its no problem." She said nonchalantly getting up to show him the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: first time in a long time

"Claire, Claire honey wake up." Callisto whispered to her sleeping niece, then she gave her a small nudge her niece awoke with a start

"Claire honey" Callisto began "you know that dog I found in the woods today?"

"Yeah" Claire responded not quite awake

"Well he's not really a dog you see" Callisto started to explain

"Wait what do you mean he's not a dog what else would he be?" Claire interrupted suddenly awake

"Don't interrupt" callisto scolded "as I was saying that dog is not really a dog see he's a wizard" Callisto waited for that information to sink in "his names Sirius black and he's well he sort of escaped azkaban" callisto said

"WHAT!" Claire practically screamed Callisto knew Sirius heard that across the hall

"Claire calm down he's innocent" Callisto then proceeded to tell Claire Sirius's story

"Wow" Claire said in a dazed amazement "so you're saying that we're going to be housing an innocent fugitive who is going to be hunted by the entire wizarding world" Claire muttered more to herself than to anyone else

"Yes" Callisto muttered once again to no one in particular

"When do I meet him?" Claire asked

"Whenever he's done in the bathroom." Callisto replied "lets go into the living room I have to find some food for him." Callisto said getting up and heading for the door

"Oh sorry." Callisto apologized blushing she just ran into the half naked Sirius in nothing but a towel. He looked terrible he was so thin you could count all of the bones in his body his skin was stretched much to tightly on his gaunt frame he had scar like tattoos all over his body. His face wasn't much better his cool gray eyes had a scared and haunted look his cheeks were far too hollow and his long black hair hung matted and limp down past his shoulders

"It's fine," he murmured "I haven't had a shower in god, twelve years" he stated.

"Um well lets go in the living room there's someone there whose dying to meet you then i'll get you something to eat" she said ignoring the shocked face that had appeared when she'd mentioned how eager Claire was to meet Sirius.

"Sirius Black I'd like you to meet my niece Claire" Callisto introduced the two

"Nice to meet you" Claire said politely still taking in how sickly and thin he looked

"you too" Sirius grumbled apparently his social skills were few to none since azkaban, Callisto really couldn't blame him she'd had to go to azkaban once three seconds on the island and callisto passed out she couldn't imagine twelve years in that place and he seemed with the exception of his weight relatively normal.

Callisto got Sirius some food and got him to sit on the floor as she cut off the long matted strands of hair she cut so it reached just below the chin. She then got him into the pull out couch bed the minute he laid down he was asleep. Callisto seeing that he was sound asleep went to her own bed intending to get at least a couple hours of sleep. But only half an hour of uneasy sleep later Callisto was woken up by a muffled scream she first checked on Claire who was fine and still sleeping soundly _girl can sleep through anything _Callisto thought then she moved on to the living room where she found Sirius moaning and thrashing around in the small pull out couch. Callisto moved over to Sirius and gently shook his shoulder he woke with a start.

"Are you all right?" Callisto asked in a worried tone "umm yeah fine "Sirius said in a pained voice.

"You're not fine" Callisto pointed out

"Yeah I just had a nightmares all ill be fine" Sirius said almost confident at first but on the last word Sirius's voice broke as did the walls around his emotions." It's just that I haven't had a shower or been in a comfortable bed or.." Sirius reached out and grabbed Callisto's hand "had much human contact in such a long time." He finished

If anyones even reading

please reveiw!!! the next chapter depends on it!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: getting to know you

"Sirius" Callisto said not knowing what to do. Since shed found out that innocent dog shed taken in, out of pure pity for the sickly thing, had really been an escaped innocent convict on the run from dementors, the ministry and not to mention every other witch or wizard in the entire wizarding world, every thing pretty much went down hill from there for her at least, she figured Sirius was probably having the best night in 12 years but Callisto was having a terrible one not the worst, not by far, but still not good. Her emotions were having a civil war, inside her, one half of her fell in love with Sirius the first time she saw him. The other half wanted to crush the feeling of love she had for this man those emotions were screaming _HES NOT WORTH IT _the fact that she even had these emotions made her furious with herself. If she gave into the feelings of love she would be selfish because she would not only endanger herself and Claire but she would endanger Sirius if she allowed herself to love Sirius she knew that Sirius would not let anything happened to her or Claire and would turn himself in to the dementors just to keep them safe. But if she on the other hand ignored the feelings of love then she would still be selfish because she would be denying this man who'd been hurt, betrayed and locked up in hell for twelve years of what she was sure was his last chance at love. _GOD _she thought _why does this have to be so hard. _Then Callisto Marks who was sitting on her pull out couch with the hand of escaped supposed mass murderer Sirius Black in hers, his gray eyes pleading, with her emotions clashing inside her made a decision that would change her life forever. Callisto wrapped Sirius in her arms he buried his face in her neck and not seconds later Callisto felt her neck wet with tears she rested her chin on the top of his head then she did something she hadn't done since Claire was little. She sang

_If I kiss you where it's sore  
If I kiss you where it's sore  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all_

Born like sisters to this world  
In a town where blood ties are only blood  
If you never say your name out loud to anyone  
They can never ever call you by it

If I kiss you where it's sore  
If I kiss you where it's sore  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all

You're getting sadder, getting  
sadder, getting sadder, getting  
sadder  
And I don't understand, and I don't understand  
But if I kiss you where it's sore  
If I kiss you where it's sore  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all  
Anything at all  
Will you feel anything at all  
Anything at all  
Will you feel anything at all  
Anything at all...

Sirius was asleep in her arms before she finished the song this time Callisto didn't leave Sirius she stayed with the sleeping Sirius on the pull out couch _Claire will have a field day with this one_ Callisto thought grimacing at the thought of Claire walking out to see the position Callisto was in. She laughed, softly as to not wake the peacefully sleeping man in her arms.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Callisto said grinning at the man who was STILL in her arms Callisto, Sirius and anyone in one hundred miles of the cottage awoke that morning to the loud music that was blaring from Claire's room.

"CLAIRE TURN THAT DOWN!" Callisto screamed trying to be heard over the muggle music that was filling the whole house. Moments later Claire walked out took one look at her aunt and the man who was now lying beside her and walked back into her room turning off the deafening music

"Sorry" she apologized sheepishly

"Why was it so loud?" Callisto demanded in her most powerful parent voice

"I like the song" Claire replied obviously annoyed

"What song was that?" Sirius interrupted sounding sincerely interested

"Umm Panic at the disco," Claire mumbled embarrassed suddenly remembering that he was there "How did you sleep last night?" Claire asked trying to steer the conversation away from her taste in music

"It was the longest ive slept in years" Sirius said to Callisto's surprise "Your aunt has quite the lovely singing voice" he said turning to face the now blushing Callisto

"Breakfast anyone?" Callisto said trying and failing to change the topic

"Singing?" Claire asked cocking an eyebrow at her aunt

"Yes singing, your aunt helped me sleep last night and I am grateful," Sirius replied directing the last part toward Callisto.

"Well…I. I'm not all that good really you were so tired I could have been humming and you would have slept

"True" Sirius mumbled, "So what's for breakfast?"

" Pancakes" Claire cried

"Alright pancakes it is" as Callisto said this an owl pecked on her window pane

Callisto opened the window letting the tiny owl in she took the parcel from it's out stretched talon

"It's today's daily prophet" Callisto mumbled. Her eyes transfixed on the front cover where under the headline _Mass Murderer Escapes Azkaban _was a picture of Sirius.

"Not the best picture of me, is it?" Sirius asked now standing over Callisto's shoulder

"They don't have any leads as to where you've gone except that some people have a hunch that you'll be heading to Hogwarts." Callisto stated ignoring Sirius's statement about his not so flattering mug shot.

"Well they seem to have something right in this article" Sirius said

"What's that your name?" Callisto said laughing

"The bit about hogwarts" Sirius said in a grim tone

"What?"Callisto demanded, "You're going to hogwarts. No you cant I wont let you" Callisto said near hysterical

"Callisto calm down" Sirius said in a low tone

"How can I calm down Sirius? There are rumors Sirius some people are saying that the ministry is sending some dementors to Hogwarts!" Callisto nearly shrieked

"Callisto I have to, not right now" he reassured her "but soon I'm the only one who knows about Peter I have to save Harry"

"I know about Peter I can go and get the little rat" Callisto replied

"NO no no I' not going to have you mixed up in this" Sirius said

"I'm already mixed up in this!" Callisto yelled, by this point Claire had already left the room and the music that was blaring earlier had resumed

"I know" Sirius said sounding defeated "I've already put you in too much danger"

"No Sirius honestly you haven't put me and Claire in anymore danger than we're already in." Callisto said softly

"What d you mean?" asked a very confused Sirius that was now staring intently at Callisto's face.

"Claire's mother Cassandra was my twin sister she married Claire's father who just happens to be a bloody death eater" Callisto sucked in a deep breath "Three hours after Claire was born I had Claire in the other room because Cassandra said she wanted to speak with her bloody death eater husband" Callisto took another deep breathe shuttering "William Petra Claire's father killed Cassandra Marks my sister Claire's mother" Callisto finished she felt the warmth of his arms around her. Sirius was the first person Callisto had actually told. Everyone else

either already knew or didn't really care

"Shh" Sirius whispered stroking her hair she realized that she was crying deep ripping sobs were erupting from her rapidly rising and falling chest.

Callisto cried all morning, and all morning Sirius held her comforting her whispering words of comfort in her ear. After getting a hold of herself Callisto realized that the house was quiet and with the house being so small Callisto was positive that Claire had heard what she'd said its not that Claire didn't already know the story it was just that every time she heard the story told to someone who didn't already know she feared that the person would think that Claire might follow in her father's footsteps.

"Claire?" Callisto called softly, opening the door to her niece's room a crack

Callisto could see the huddled form of her niece on top of her bed shaking with sobs.

"Does he think I'm evil?" Claire asked dumbly through sobs

"No of course not" Callisto said hugging Claire tightly. She could feel Claire releasing a breath that shed been holding. After a couple minutes both of them left the room only to find an empty kitchen and a small note reading

I'm sorry I had to leave if I stayed any longer I wouldn't be able to leave when I needed to. I promise if every thing turns out for the better ill come back

_**I love you Callisto,**_

_**Sirius**_

After reading the note Callisto collapsed the words _I love you Callisto_ running over and over in her mind. _Don't forget me_ was her last coherent thought before she yielded to the darkness enclosing her.

Well what did you think? I know my last couple chapters were really small but I hope this makes up for it 

_**I need reviews or no sequel**_

_**The song Callisto sang was "better" by Regina Spektor**_

_**I own Callisto and Claire that's it all the other characters aren't mine**_


End file.
